Bloody Rose
by Blueroses236
Summary: Some years had passed, the city of London was striked with a new terror. Young girls were mutilated violently. The murderer hunted those with copper rust hair. He was called 'Bloody Rose'.Ciel was having a ballroom party when he saw this certain girl who looked like her when he was small.What he will do when he noticed that she'll be next?CielXOC
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji:

Bloody Rose & A Lost Changeling...

Chapter 1: The beginning of a new life.

"Master, I've obtained the information about that poor lady, the one that was killed in the alley of Whitechapel street's 246, about a week ago. She's the head of the director at the George's theatre and no one had actually seen her or even met her on the night she was murdered. She's Marilyn Ann Gustavo. The Scotland Yard hasn't make any move yet regarding it" explained a red haired man named Rayne. He had a pair of golden eyes in which it had reminded his master of a certain crazy,mad man.

"Oh~" was the only response from the head of the Phantom resident. "What's about the man in the red cloak?" asked the black haired male who was probably in his twenty.

"He was also known as 'Bloody Rose' ! I've just learnt that he's the same person that had terrorizing and victimising the girls with the copper-rust colored hair or I might say reddish brown hair," he said before a short pause and continued "The way they had been killed told me about it"

The red haired man paused as he waited to get approval from his master to let him continue.

"Go on,continue,Rayne," ordered Ciel.

"And he will strike again tonight," the blue eyed master stood near the window and held his azure ring tight. It was one of its kind, inherited from generations to generations til it fell into the hand of this twenty year old man. It had been witnessing the death of it's owner. The ring was called a shard of hope.

He muttered something unclearly.

His butler,Rayne Walcan, had been hired for the past three months so he barely knew anything about the Phantomhive family more or less his master and moreover his butler and anything that had happened in that very mansion.

What he knew was his master, Ciel Phantomhive was the owner of a Funtom company which manufactured in toys and he was a royal dog to the most beloved Queen Elizabeth. He had inherited the wealth of his family when he was still a child and he was the youngest appointed earl in England.

All that Rayne knew about the occupants of this house were died in an accident. (that was what he had been told though he was forced to believed that he cared much about it)

Rayne always thought his master was always busy, serious and dedicated to his works. He was also kind of weird,odd,cod, mysterious and demanding person when it came to works and food. And also not forget to mention- unindependent.

And what intrigued Rayne the most was his survived butler who was still in a good shape. He was Sebastian Michaelis. That man was very awkward and dangerous. Not to mention that his works were always tremendously magnificent and flawless. It truly amazed Rayne despite his demonic and deadly gaze which also did something other than good to him. A silent behaviour of the butler did make Rayne think that he was no human; a demon which took a shape of human though it was clearly and absolutely impossible.

"Sebastian,"called the well built man. Sebastian bowed in front of his master which symbolized his loyalty to him.

"Are they any suspects that fit the role of Bloody Rose?" asked the blue eyed man as he gritted his teeth nervously. The black butler was thinking deeply that he didn't notice that his master was having very cold sweat.

"Doctor?Black arts?No alibis?" Ciel continued impatiently as he turned his face to stare at the silent butler.

"Excuse me,Ciel-sama.I'm sorry if I bother your discusssions with Sebastian-san. But if Ciel-sama doesn't need anything else, then I shall take my leave," told Rayne nervously as he rudely abrupt the awkwardness that had built between them.

Ciel just nodded which indicated his agreement. Just before the red haired servant left the room, Ciel said something to both butlers that were in that room.

"We'll take him down by midnight, so be ready," told the owner of the phantomhive fortunes who had stepped into adult's world which was full with challenges and stories.

Rayne pitied on the victims and desperately wanted to help next-to-be victims before they were murdered by that unrespulsive sick and twisted man. 'what is wrong with that hair colour?', thought Rayne. He didn't know nor that he wished to. By that he left the room to both Ciel and Sebastian alone.

"There are no suspects I believe but if you intend of capturing the wrong person AGAIN, then i don't have any problem with it" said the demon as he applied slight pressure on the word 'again'.

Ciel scowled in disagreement. "Do you know what are you talking about?I'm warning you" warned Ciel angrily.

"I'm sorry,sir but what i said is based on a fact that we had already captured the wrong person before. And i intend not to do the same mistake again" explained Sebastian as he noticed an unpleasant look on Ciel's face.

"I'm going to get you some tea and dessert" said Sebastian as he headed towards the door.

"Sebastian," called Ciel as he sunk into the armchair. The older male stopped on his tracks and waited for his master to continue what he wanted to say.

"Stay here with me for a while," ordered Ciel eventhough it sounded like a plead instead of an order.

The demon butler's lips turned into a wicked smile as he said this "Finally my young master has shown me his weak side of him"

Ciel was disgusted by the sight of him. " No,you idiot. It's an order," he retorted.

"Don't you think the case is similar to those that we had tried to solve before?" said Sebastian earning an uncomfortable look from Ciel and added "Like the Case of Jack the Reaper?".

"This man is not her. She was chasing after the prostitutes who voluntarily wanted to throw their babies but this man is killing many young and innocent girls without a purpose. Don't compare Madam Red with that sick and lowlife killer who had a strange fetish of Copper-rust hair," scolded Ciel Phantomhive. True. It did remind him of her after all. No offense.

"Be ready. I've got a party to attend to and after that you know what to do,Sebastian," ordered Ciel harshly as he held his azure ring tight.

"Yes,my lord" said Sebastian as he bowed then proudly walked off from that room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:She who suffers a lot of pain

[At other place]

"Do you know that the villain is still on the loose, my dear?" asked an old gray haired man as he read a newspaper.

"Yes,father,why?" asked a seventeen year old girl and continued "It's not like he's going to kill me besides I have Clara with me" as she wore her cloak.

"Do be careful on your way there," told her father. His name was Duke Valter who had a business partnership with Viscount Druitt who was celebrating his birthday party.

"And do me a favour" he added making the young girl wait impatiently infront of the door.

"Send my regards to him," Valter finally said.

"Yes,father. I will. Don't worry about me. I'm not a kid anymore," the girl sighed heavily.

"Hey,Reene. Don't flirt with other men there. You already have a fiancee. You know that you'll be married with him on the next spring," warned Valter as she exited from her house.

"Bye," said Reene not aware that would be her last meeting with her father.

The girl was Reene Urameshi, the only daughter of Urameshi family. Her brother was abroad being sent by their father to make a deal with Tom & James's Furniture factory. Her fiancee was also been tagged along believed that he would experience before hand on how to deal with a company for their benefit in the future.

"Come on, 're going to miss the party," said the young teen as she entered a carriage.

She originally had a copper-rust colored hair but she had it painted black on a purpose because she was undoubtly too afraid of a serial killer who was going on a killing spree. Reene had a very unique pair of eyes. Her right eye was purple in colour while the other one was orange in colour. She was totally different from her other family members.

Her brother had black hair with a pair of ashy mauve eyes. She doubt that she was their actual blood daughter or did she was being adopted into this family from an orphanage.

She was indeed unique from other people and she loathed herself for it. Her unique appearances had made many other students avoid her. She was said to be an angel of death or rather called as a Death Reaper because everyone who was close to her died either in a normal way or a supernatural one.

The great contrast in her eyes had made her life miserable. Her orange eye could let her see some creatures that had been lurking in this city. Or she would rather say, monsters. It had made her become paranoid. So that was the sole reason to why she wore an eye patch over that cursed eye.

Her left was as bad as her right eyes. She could see the an invisible 'ring' of the death on dying people's neck. The darker it was, the closer the death was with him or her. She cursed herself for being born with this eyes. She sometimes wished that she was not being born at all.

Her parents said that she was having these kind of eyes when she was still a baby. She discovered the ugly truth and the power of these eyes when she was thirteen years old. That was the day when her beloved mother died in a fire-break out at her work place. Few days before that she saw a faint grayish ring on her mother's neck and she thought she was seeing things. If Reene had warned her mother, none of these could have happened. It was her fault eventhough both her father and brother tried to comfort her but nothing had helped her so far.

Reene locked herself in a room for a month. She couldn't get over her mother's death. It had ,somehow, haunted her in her dreams.

Start of a falshback..

" Reene," called someone waking a thirteen year old girl from her sleep.

"Mommy, what are you doing? I'm still sleeping here. It's holiday,"grumbled the reddish brown haired girl.

"Just wake up,my dear," said her mother soothingly and softly wake her daughter up from her bed. "I've got a suprise for you," she said happily.

The younger girl jolted up from her sleep wondering what suprise did her mother get for her. "I've got a job as assistant manager at the 'Hyde's Theatre'," she beamed happily and added "Isn't it wonderful?You have always wanted me to work there and starting from today,people will know mother and you,my daughter. They will accept you just like I always do,".

Reene was staring at her mother not because of the news,but it was because what she found on her mother's neck. She was wondering since when did her mother wore a necklace. It was black. she knew for a fact that her mother hated black. For her, it was like having a funeral. She liked bright colours.

"Mom,why do you wear a necklace?," she asked her mother abruptly disturbing her mother from her reverie. Instead of answering Reene, she looked at her instead in confusion.

"Are you okay,my dear? You looked pale,"

"I'm okay, are you wearing a black necklace? I know you hate black colour,"

"What are you talking about?I don't wear any must be tired from a school's field trip to sleep,darling,"

"Mom,can you stay at home.I'm not feeling well.I think there will be something bad happening today,"

"No,dear.I have to is my first day working.I can't let them to sleep,dear. I promise you that there'll be nothing bad happened,"

Not wanting to let her mother worried about her,Reene just went to sleep as her mother ordered her to. Before the woman left, she kissed her daughter's forehead as if she knew that would her last day to see her precious child.

Later that night...

"Dad, where's mommy?" said a thirteen year old girl worriedly. Her father and her brother were sitting on the armchairs nervously as they were waiting for the woman who always took care of them.

"Don't worry,dear. She will be here in any minutes," said Valter.

Her brother took Reene's hand assuring that their mother would be just fine.

Few minutes later, there was a knock on their door. Reene who was fell asleep on his brother's lap was now half awake as her father opened the door.

Standing in front of the door was two police officers. They came with a bad news.

"We regret to inform you that your wife died in an accident that happened in 'Hyde's Theatre'. There was a fire break out and when we arrived at that place, everything was burnt to ashes except this," said the police handing over a locket toward her father. And with that, they left the man with his son and daughter alone in that very house torn apart into pieces.

"Father, what did he say?" said his thirteen year old daughter. Tears filled the verge of her eyes. Valter could not utter a single word to his daughter. Zeklov,his son, was sobbing quitely unable to comfort his litte sister.

Valter opened his arms to her daughter to comfort her. At that time,she knew that the source of the sudden sadness that her father and brother had was the death of her beloved knew this was going to happen. It was all her fault. She was the one who should be blamed for this. She could not help herself to hate her existence. She was the one who was supposed to die. Not her mother. She could not forgive herself if it happen again to her family and friend,Clara.

Tears that she held for so long burst out just like that when the three hugged each other to comfort each other's broken hearts.

End of flashback...

"Reene," called someone. "Reene," called her friend waking up from her daze.

"Are you worrying about something? That's right. I see you must be worried about who is going to be your dancing partner.." said Clara happily.

"Nnoo...," stammered Reene all of a sudden.

"Or are you worried that Vincent will find out about it?. Besides he's your fiancee,right? What man who doesn't envy of other man dancing with his fiancee?" asked Clara. Clara was full of life,lovey dovey and happy-go-lucky person.

"Oh geez,Clara.I don't love him so stop bugging me about him," said Reene shifting uncomfortably.

"Denial is the first sign of love," Clara sang happily but stopped when she saw her friend was not in a mood to joke. Reene held her eye patch tight as if it had hurt her eyes so much.

"Are you okay? Hey,Reene, why don't you open it? Your eyes need some oxygen too,you know. By the way, you look pretty with that eyes," comforted Clara as she held Reene's shoulder.

Reene turned her head to face Clara. It was then she uttered a shocking gasp. She saw a black ring on her bestfriend's neck. Clara just smiled unaware of what was going to happen to her.

"Clara,I really think we shouldn't go," excused Reene.

"You're going to be okay. Why? Your father , isn't it? He is tough. He will be just fine"

"No,it isn't that,it is just-"

"Reene, this is my first ball. This is where i can meet my prince charming. As my bestfriend, can you at least accompany me til the party is over,"

"I'm your bestfriend afterall,"

Reene was in a dilemma. She didn't want her friend to be upset for not coming to the ball but she didn't want her friend to die.

Clara pleaded her until she gave in to coming to the ball.

"Alright, I'm coming with you,"

AT THE BALLROOM

"Isn't he cute?," said Clara as she clutched Reene's hand. Clara was smiling happily feeling excited as she saw a man glacing in their way. Clara's smile. Reene wanted to treasure it. She couldn't forgive herself if she failed to protect her friend. Her soul mate. The one that accepted her the way she was.

The male that was looking at her friend had brown hair and a pair of bluish eyes asked Clara to dance with him. Then they left her to dance to their heart's content.

That man was Marquess Edrick, the son of the owner of Chandelier's company. She knew him because his father had once asked her to marry his son but she rejected the proposal because she was too young to be married.

Clara was wearing a yellow dress falling to her feet as she had a golden hair and a pair of blue eyes. Marquess Edrick wore a blue tuxedo. He looked hot in it. Both Clara and Edrick were perfect to each other.

Clara looked at Reene who was standing beside an occupied chair and mouthed 'He is hot'. Reene just smiled and waited for someone to have her for a dance eventhough she didn't feel like she want one.

Reene scanned the ballroom. No one from her school was there except Clara as expected.

She had been attending a high school for noble family. Everyone there saw her as a freak and a misfit because her eyepatch. Everyone except Clara. Clara saw her as fallen angel from a heaven that was filled with loneliness and solitude. That was why Clara was the most precious person in her life besides her family.

For a second,the ballroom was silent like a haunted house. She felt someone had been staring her,looking at her, watching her movement eversince she arrived.

She caught a man's eye. The one with a black hair and bluish eyes. He wore an eyepatch same like hers. While the older man had red demonic eyes who seemed to be his tutor.

The black haired man continued to stare at her. His cold eyes. His serious look. Reene couldn't dare to look at him. He really looked like her. A loner that needed someone to hold him. Her eyes wandered off him.

She felt unsafe and scared. She needed someone to get her out of this discomfort situation.

"What do we have here?," said someone behind her holding her shoulder making her almost jump. Her shoulder stiffened by the skin to skin contact.

It revealed a figure of a long golden haired man with a pair of blue eyes.

"Sorry, supposedly I should have met you earlier," said Reene apologetically as she bowed infront of the stunning man.


End file.
